phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Archive: January-June 2009 — July-September 2009 — October-December 2009 Reasons for blocking users For details about why I will block a user, refer to my "blocking users" page. Chat requests Leave a message here if you'd like me to join the IRC for a chat. I will usually do so, but it may be a few minutes if I am in the middle of working on other things. — RRabbit42 * enter request here Newsletter links Preview issue — Issue 1 — Issue 2 — Issue 3 — Issue 4 — Issue 5 — Issue 6 — Issue 7 — Issue 8 — Issue 9 Screencaps If anyone has a request for screencaps, post them here and I'll see if I can make it for you. Please include name of episode and as much detail about the specific picture as you can provide. — RRabbit42 01:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * enter request here Hey. Can you make a 250px wide images for the following episodes infobox: *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Traffic Cam Caper *Crack That Whip If possible, take the same moment of the current infobox images and just make 250px wide image screencaps. Thanks, man. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 16:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I left this message out of the archive to remind me to get this done. I'll check on it shortly. — RRabbit42 02:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Crossed out "Dude," Toph took care of that. The Flash {talk} 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions "Inception, Purpose and Goals to be Achieved" Do these have to be one thing, can't they be two or three separate things? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :It probably can. I was just trying to make the section look longer, rather than have three short sections. ::Well can't it be made into two then, somehow reword the three into two? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Well I don't know, I like the realism involved. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I've looked it over. Heinz provides so little information on why he wants to do some things that in this case, splitting it up into two or three subjects would mean we'd have 1 or 2 sentences per subject. The only way to fill those subjects back out would be to either add speculation into his motives, or if we got lucky, include continuity info that's revealed in a later episode. :I think this is ready to be moved out of my sandbox into a main article space, then link to it from the main Doofenshmirtz's schemes and inventions page. Any objections? — RRabbit42 18:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::(No objections were noted. Sandbox moved to Magnetism Magnifier on August 28th.) German Phineas and Ferb Wiki? Hi, I've got the idea of creating a German version of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Actually I already created http://de.phineasandferb.wikia.com/ . But I wanted to connect it really with this one, the design, too. For that I need your admission of course. I have already experiences with creating German versions of English sites. In February I opened http://savedisneyshows.de so I think I could do it again. What do you think of it? --Shego123 14:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Let me check with the other admins. It shouldn't be a problem since everything's covered under the CC-BY-SA license. — RRabbit42 05:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Have you talked with the others? --Shego123 20:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I talked with Topher last night. He also said that the CC-BY-SA license allows for you to do this. Both of us would just like some sort of note on the German site that says that you got the information from here, especially if you want to duplicate the look of this wiki. It could be something like "visit our sister site, the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki" or "The content of this wiki was translated from the English Phineas and Ferb Wiki". :::We have a link to the "Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki" in the main Userbar on the left, which is a sister site for fan fiction. :::One place you could add this information would be an "about" page, such as this one. — RRabbit42 06:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh, I didn't saw you've already answered. :::And I don't want to make the German wiki an independent wiki, I want it to be a partner site - I mean working together in new projects and so on. Additionally, I wanted to know if you could help me with the whole settings-thing especial the style and so on. Oh, and surely I'll mention the original wiki where all came from ;-) --Shego123 15:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can get you started. There's still some things I don't know about the inner workings of this wiki. Topher and SuperFlash should be able to point you in the right direction if I can't. — RRabbit42 04:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. So I don't know how to change the style/template. You see I have the logo but that's all I know... --Shego123 12:28, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Vincent Martella Interview Piper Reese from Piper's Picks TV has a new interview with Vincent Martella. She's also interviewed Dan & Swampy. You can just google "Piper Reese" or "Piper Reese Vincent" to find it. LOVE this wiki!!!! on 03:24, December 15, 2009 Hi! Thanks for commenting on my page! I am excited to be on this wiki. I am obsessed w/ Isabella. I actually was her in a school play! Anyway... is there a newspaper for this wiki? If so, would it be possible for me to help? - Nefertari 01:03, December 16, 2009 :Response posted on User's talk page. Newspaper No that is not the comic for the article in the newspaper i will try my hardest in the winter vacation though to finish it -- Harrison 12:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) - CartoonCrazy Help The wikia won't let me make a account. I tried multiple times, and it did not work. Would you help? 21:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Now that I see the error message, I'll send off a message to Wikia Entertainment to check this. Your IP address is not on the block list, so I do not know why you cannot create an account. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Innappropriate Picture Poiy has submitted an innapropriate picture of Phineas and Isabella. Something has to be seriously done with that picture and Poiy itself. Knarrow02 22:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Sorry, he was a cross-wiki vandal and had done this a couple of wikis... all of it has been removed and his account has been globally disabled. Thanks. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 00:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Until that global setting filters its way down to here, I have set an infinite block on the account. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Response to your response on the question about vandals yeah probably not a good idea to answer any more so then you have on a page that anyone can read....... Hunter G. 03:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Did you like it? Hey did you like Phineas and Ferb Xmas vacation? Well did ya? -- 18:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I especially enjoyed Clancy Brown's voice acting. He did a wonderful job of conveying a loving and caring Santa Claus. — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, Christmas Tree! Hey, RR. You own that book, right? If so, can you tell me if there's anywhere on it that says "Based on a script/teleplay by so-and-so" or something like that? And if so, what page? Thanks, The Flash {talk} 20:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : Nope. It says "From the hit Disney TV series" and "Written by Scott Peterson. Based on the series created by Dan Povenmire & Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh". — RRabbit42 (talk) 21:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Drat. Thanks anyways. Hey, would you mind hoping onto IRC? Cheers, The Flash {talk} 21:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette I am interested in becoming involved in the newsletter, I am a new member on Wikia, but I am a Phineas and Ferb fan, and I've been reading This Wiki for a while. I'd be interested in doing merchandise reports, or a "What's happening" column where I will highlight recent Phineas & Ferb related occurrences in and out of the P&F universe, similar to SuperFlash101's column, but more condensed, and it would highlight merchandise, wiki events, etc. Please respond on my Talk page. Thanks and "Curse You, RRabbit42" --PlantyThePottedPlant 17:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Is the acronym P&F acceptable? --PlantyThePottedPlant : We don't have an "official" acronym yet, so we've used P&F, PnF and PaF. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:36, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I finished my article It can be found on Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Planty-Merch-1/1/10 Please your opinion on my talk page --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face -- PlantyThePottedPlant 20:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Newsletter column request Sound like a good idea? Yes, yes it does. I'll have that ready to go for the New Year's Day edition. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 01:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :You can expect it in your e-mail box tomorrow (Sunday) night. :) -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 04:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::And sent. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 02:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Soup de jour? Hey on the line of I'm me it's not soup de jour I'm sure of it . I listened to it 10 times just to be sure and I am, It says i'm miss control or i'm in control. And I know your going to pull the whole " it doesn't rhyme" thing out of your hat but neither does the whole soup thing. I'm sure lots of people agree with me Think about it. Hunter G. :I listened to the song again. I'm not hearing the hiss of the S'es in the word "miss" and I don't hear the sharp sound of the word "troll" in "control". I hear "soup de-jyoor". :Also, if you look at what Vanessa is comparing herself to, six of those items are about food. "Soup of the day" (soupe du jour) would make seven food comparisons. :All of the analogies in the song revolve around commonplace phrases. The closest to "miss control" I've ever heard someone say has been "little miss X", with "X" being a description such as "little miss temper tantrum" and it's usually a negative description. Vanessa is using positive comparisons, and "soupe du jour" is a commonly-used description for the special soup of the day. — RRabbit42 (talk) 02:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I don't particularly hear the miss ether ( that is to a point of it being not completely clear .) But I do hear entire word control quite clearly. And it could meen that she is in control of herself and/or her emotions. And there's not quite enough time to say "i'm the soup de jour" in the song. And I listened to it yet again and once again did not hear de jour. I'm not trying to be unreasonable but I know what I heard. So.....Hunter 710 if it is soup de jour the writter of this song must have been realy hungy........ :) :Well, you know, when your father's an evil scientist, things like food occasionally go by the wayside. :) Serious time: I just listened to I'm Me again, and not only is there plenty of time for Vanessa to sing "I'm the soup du jour," I'm quite sure that is what she sang there. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 04:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I speak French, and I do believe she is saying Soup de Jour, but she doesn't say it clearly. I don't know how you could think she said anything about control, though. The Zac-Attack: Zacbio (Let's talk soon) Ok you guys win. since I seem to be the ONLY one who hears it as miss control I'm the one whose (probably) wrong and I won't change it anymore. Sincerely Hunter 710 Whom are you asking? I'm being nosy, I'm afraid - what artists did you plan on asking? SomeoneD :JaviDLuffy, Jose-P, LillyCrystal and RobotMonkeys4Ever from deviantArt, and a person named Julie on a different site. These are just the ones I had bookmarked a while back. :JeremyCreek was contacted in IRC, so we'll put in some of his non-shipping pictures. PerryPerry and Zacbio have also uploaded some good fan art here, so I will be pointing them to the request blog in a moment or two. — RRabbit42 (talk) 14:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, you may use the fan art I posted. Another thing; do you mean Julie from freewebs who does awesome fanart for many shows. Zacbio :::Yes, that's the site. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Winter Vacation There is a new song called Winter Vacation with its own page. It has everything except for the video. Can you help me with adding the video? --AgentP 14:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Check its Talk page. Winter Vacation is already included in the Theme Song. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Featured user How do you become a featured user? If this info cannot be given out, that is okay. --AgentP 15:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : The Featured users list is generated automatically, based on number of edits. You can become a featured user by editing more page. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok. --AgentP 15:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Fan Art Request Sorry about getting back to you so late! I've been busy. I would LOVE to make some artwork for the newsletter!! I'll go read the blog now, thank you so much for considering me! By the way, if you want to contact me alot quicker, e-mail me. (miserystrainwreck@live.com) Give peace a chance! 19:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I got a late start on contacting everyone, so it's not a problem. Your pictures are in issue #10. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Help? Is there any way I could get involved in the Tri-State Gazette? I would be interested in doing articles about episodes or songs. --AgentP 14:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I would be happy to do articles in the Tri-State Gazette about episodes or songs. Thanks! --AgentP 01:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'll put this response on your page also. Yes, an article about an episode or song would be welcome. There is plenty from Season 1 to choose from. If you happen to get it done by the 30th, it can go into the next newsletter. — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Where's My Article I opened the page to look at your edits, and no text appeared. Can you help? --"Ah Perry The Platypus, How unexpected, And by unexpected, I mean.... unexpected"- Dr. D, Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face 18:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :It's been hidden in the comment field so that people can't immediately read it. Just edit the page and scroll all the way down to the bottom. If you need to preview it before you save it, go up to the top and change the